Safe and Sound
by Silver Serene Moonlight
Summary: Inspired by I Wish They Could See Past the Mask by LOTL Stephanie L. and Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. It's hard being the only one to remember. As Serena puts up with criticism and pain, the Senshi suspect she is a spy for the Dark Kingdom and Mamoru is still trying to find his Princess. Will they ever find the truth? Will she be able to heal the Shitennou? Discontinued
1. Suspicions

**Chapter 1**

**Suspicions**

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

The point of view alternates betweens Serena and me, the narrator.

The result of listening to Taylor Swift's song 'Safe and Sound' and reading I Wish They Could See Past the Mask by LOTL Stephanie L.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

They didn't know anything. They always wondered who the Moon Princess was. They never suspected she was right in front of them the whole time. After all how could I be the Moon Princess? Who am I, you ask? I am Serenity Annette de la Lune or as is more frequently referred to Serena Tsukino. It's nice to meet you.

I was a normal girl. Or as normal a reincarnated Moon Princess who graduated college at age seven with more than fifteen degrees and be able to play two instruments can be until _that _day. That is the day my mother's old advisor found me. Luna told me I was Sailor Moon. Well let me inform you Luna, There never was Sailor Moon. It's hard to fight monsters when you have no idea what you're doing. The others had their old training to fall back on but I had how to greet an envoy from a different planet. Then they nag about how terrible I am at fighting but never train me.

They all have no memories. Luna and Artemis' memories are extremely hazy. The others don't remember. Not even Endymion. I miss Dymion but I bump into him every single day and he's positively rude.

"WAKE UP SERENA!" Luna screamed. I rolled my eyes as I pretended to sleep. The truth was I had been awake for hours. I waited until she scratched me. Then I jumped up and started getting ready.

The citizens of Juuban moved to the side as a blonde whirlwind tore through the streets screeching, "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Nobody paid it much heed. It was an everyday routine. There was the everyday collision. "Watch it Meatball Head." Mamoru grumbled. "Can it, jerk! I'M LATE!" She screamed running down the street. After receiving another detention, Serena walked over to meet the Shitennou.

I plopped down on a seat at the Arcade. "The usual, Serena?" Andrew asked. "No, I'll have some of Sere's tea since nobody's around, if you don't mind Andros?" Serena asked. "Not at all." He returned quickly with the tea. Jadeite and Nephrite chose that moment to enter the room. They sat down. "How have you been doing?" I asked. "We've been fine. What about you Princess?" Nephrite asked as he ordered a smoothie. Jadeite ordered a milkshake.

Mamoru entered the Arcade ready for a sparring match to find Serena happily talking to two other men. He saw red. He walked over to hear something about memory cures.

"Asking about memory cures Meatball Head? If there was such a thing we wouldn't have people like you mowing down college students every day." Mamoru drawled. "Shut up Endy-I mean Jerk." Serena said glaring. Darien ignored the slip-off but felt like he should know the name. The two guys looked amused but a bit confused as well. Mamoru noticed her drink which was letting off steam and was a creamy beige color. "I see you laid off the milkshakes, well done Meatball Head." He said smirking. Serena turned to the other two guys. "If I killed him, would you-"She started but the blonde interrupted. "Don't even think about that." He said sternly. Serena pouted. Mamoru glanced at the two men and did a double-take. He blinked. He blinked again. There in front of him were Jadeite and Nephrite. He paled but tried to act nonchalantly. "Try studying Meatball Head, you might actually get a D- for once." He said sarcastically before walking to the counter to order his coffee.

"What just happened Princess?" Nephrite asked still shocked. "Endymion happened." Serena grumbled. Jadeite started laughing. She glared at him but when he laughed harder she gave it up and finished her tea instead. "Tell me if you get anywhere. Now, I have to go. Bye!" She waved before leaving.

At the Temple the rest of the Senshi were trying to calm Rei while waiting for Serena to arrive. "Where is that Meatball Head?" Rei growled. Serena chose that moment to burst through the doors, out of breath. Rei opened her mouth to yell but Ami interfered. "Let's just start." Ami said desperately and Luna nodded as she started talking about the Princess and the Crystals. "Did you hear a word she said, Serena?" Makoto asked. "Yeah, she said we need to find the Princess and the Silver Crystal as soon as possible or if we find the Silver Crystal we'll easily find the Princess. Anyway, I think we should defeat the rest of the Shitennou. We're already done with half of them but Zoisite and Kunzite are strong." Serena said automatically not realizing her mistake.

"The what?" Minako asked. "How do you know there are four of them?" Luna asked suspiciously. Serena realized her mistake too late. "Well the term 'Shitennou' refers to the Four Heavenly Kings, so I think it's unlikely there are more than four." Serena said nervously. "How did you know they're called the Shitennou?" Luna asked. "It was in a dream." Serena lied. Everyone could see she was lying but didn't comment. "Anyway, I'm going to ask Mamoru-san out tomorrow." Rei said happily trying to squash the picture of Jadeite from her head.

"No. No. She can't. But what if he agrees? Ahh! I'm going to go crazy." Serena thought. Rei went on chatting about her plans and Serena excused herself and left.

Luna cleared her throat. "I think we can conclude Serena isn't trustworthy." She said importantly. "How do you know that?" Minako asked. "We have some records left from the Moon Kingdom. There never was a Sailor Moon." Artemis said. "We think she might be a Dark Kingdom spy trying to find and kill our Princess." Luna continued. "Also, don't you think it's a tad suspicious that she left so soon and her answer about the dreams was obviously a lie." Artemis finished. There was silence. "So who's our new leader?" Rei asked. "Venus." The felines said together.

"Is Serena really a spy?" Venus wondered even as she stood with the others in the Park waiting for Tuxedo Mask to show up. Using Mercury's computer, they had sent an image of Zoisite threatening the city if he did not come by himself to the Park at 12am. "Where is he?" Jupiter asked impatiently. "Looking for me ladies?" Mask asked from behind them. They all jumped and turned around.

"Where is Sailor Moon?" Mask asked frowning. "We found out she is likely a spy from the Dark Kingdom." Mars said confidently. "And the proof is?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Sailor Moon is not supposed to exist." Jupiter said. "She lied to us during our meeting today and her leaving the meeting right after she messed up is a bit suspicious." Mercury finished. "So, what part do I play in this?" He asked. "We want you to take her place. When we kick her out we're going to need as much help as we can." Mars answered. He considered and nodded. "Good, we'll meet you around 6pm tomorrow here?" Jupiter asked. The Senshi left.

Sailor Moon sat in the tree as tears streamed down her face silently. Her Senshi had just abandoned her. A hand touched her shoulder. It was a hand she knew. "What do you want Tuxedo Mask?" She asked. "Are you really a spy?" He asked. "No. They're right though. I wasn't Sailor Moon then. I was someone else." She said quietly. "Who?" He asked. "What about you? Why do you do what you do?" She countered. He was quiet for a few minutes. "I need to find my Princess." He said finally. Her heart stopped. "Tell her…tell her I said she can answer some questions." Sailor Moon said quietly. "How do you know she'll listen?" He asked. "I just do." There was a silence. "Are you really going to help them?" She asked. "Yes, we just might find the Princess." He answered distantly. "I see. Well, I have to get going now. Good-bye." She said before vanishing to reappear on a rooftop a block away. He blinked before leaving himself.

He was in the fog again. The Princess was waiting for him. "My Prince, the Silver Crystal. Please." She said in that dreamy voice. "Sailor Moon said to tell you, you can answer some questions." He said praying she would answer them. There was a pause. "What would you like to know?" She asked. "Is Sailor Moon trustworthy if she didn't exist back then?" He asked. "She did exist. Just not as Sailor Moon. I made her Sailor Moon." The Princess said slowly. The fog started lifting and Mamoru woke up.

The next morning Luna started nagging me about the usual things but I ignored her and got ready for school. "Serena, you really need to be more responsible. You need to pull your act together-"Luna started before the slam of the bedroom door cut her off.

The Senshi all ignored her that day until the battle. "Why were you so late?" Jupiter asked glaring at her. "Pull your grades up and we might be a little less harsh on you." Mercury said coldly. Venus refused to look at her. "YOU ARE COMPLETELY WORTHLESS!" Mars shrieked. "We decided we don't need you." Jupiter said flippantly. "Hand over the locket and the Moon Wand." Tears glistened in her eyes but they refused to fall. She handed them over and left after one final glance behind at them.


	2. Bargain

**Chapter 2**

**Bargain**

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

The plot was inspired by I Wish They Could See Past the Mask by LOTL Stephanie L. and 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

Serena stumbled into their apartment. They glanced at her worriedly as she fell on a sofa. "What happened?" Nephrite asked. "They thought I was working for the Dark Kingdom and kicked me out." Serena gasped out pale. They blinked in surprise as they looked at each other and back to her. "Did Endy side with them?" Jadeite asked. "He's not really on a side. He joined them to protect me but that's about it." Serena said as Nephrite got her a drink. She sipped it. "Thanks. Anyway, do you want your powers back?" Serena asked. "Why do you ask?" Nephrite asked cautiously. "See I have this plan…"

"Are you sure we did the right thing?" Venus asked. "Of course." Luna said promptly. "Back on the Rainbow Crystals, Tuxedo Mask has 1 and the Dark Kingdom has 2. We have to find the others quickly." Artemis said. "How many do you have?" Tuxedo Mask asked. "None. Sailor Moon traded them to the Dark Kingdom for some human hostages." Mars said. "That could have a ruse." Jupiter said thoughtfully. "About Sailor Moon, I asked the Princess about her and she said she made her Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask added trying to pull things in her favor. "How do you have contact with the Princess?" Luna asked. "She visits me in dreams." "That could be a ruse as well." Mercury pointed out. "That's true." Artemis said doubtfully. "Well I don't think-"Tuxedo Mask started but a scream rang out and they took off.

"But the Prince?" Nephrite asked. "You will return to him when this is over." Serena reassured him. They agreed and received the white and gold uniform they had worn in the Silver Millennium with their powers. They heard the sounds of a battle and made their way over.

"Why are we perched in a tree?" Jadeite asked. "Because we need to take Zoisite by surprise." Sailor Moon explained quietly. The youma had cornered the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask. "Now." She whispered. They landed on a building. "Halt!"

Mars gritted her teeth as Mercury was thrown back and the others tried to stand. The youma cornered them and as Zoisite was walking there a cry rang out. "Halt!" There silhouetted against the moon was Sailor Moon with Jadeite and Nephrite behind her.

"Jadeite, Nephrite! You're alive." Zoisite cried out joyously. They made no move to greet him. "I knew she was a spy." Mars hissed. "I'll make a deal with you Zoisite." Sailor Moon called. Zoisite sneered. "What makes you think I'll accept it?" He asked. "Because I have four Rainbow Crystals I'm willing to trade." The Crystals floated above her hand. "What is this deal?" He asked. "You take the three of us to Beryl and I bargain with her." He hesitated before complying and they disappeared taking the youma with them.

Jupiter slammed her fist into a tree. Mars started cursing. "Where did she get four Rainbow Crystals?" Mercury asked. Venus shrugged. "I thought you said Jadeite and Nephrite were dead?" Artemis asked. "They were." Luna insisted. Tuxedo Mask was convinced she worked for the Dark Kingdom.

Beryl blinked as Zoisite teleported into the throne room with Sailor Moon and her dead generals. "What are you doing Zoisite?" She asked. "I have a bargain to make with you." Sailor Moon spoke up. Beryl raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. "I wish for your generals." Sailor Moon said confidently. Another eyebrow shot up as all the youma and Kunzite tried to listen as well. "What do I get in return?" Beryl asked curious as to why a Senshi wanted her generals. "In return, I give you four Rainbow Crystals." "Tell me the Senshi's identities." "No." "Then no deal." "I'll get the crystal from Tuxedo Mask and give you that." Beryl thought it over. If she had the Silver Crystal she could easily regain her generals and eliminate the Senshi. "Deal. I will grant them to you when you present me with the five crystals."

Mamoru blinked as he felt an odd sensation. He shrugged it off and continued arguing with Serena. She ran off sticking her tongue out at him and he continued on his way.

The next morning Serena went downstairs with her suitcase as Lethe and Mnemosyne dealt with Ilene and Kenji's memories. "Let's go." They teleported.

Ami and Makoto shared a glance as they saw Serena's empty seat and noticed no one mentioned her and her name wasn't called during attendance.

After school the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask discussed Serena's disappearance and when Luna requested to see the Rainbow Crystal to determine what color it was he probed his subspace pocket. It was gone. Serena had taken it. Before anything else could be said a scream signaled a youma attack.

"Are you sure that was a good idea Princess?" Nephrite asked as he smacked Jadeite for watching for watching cartoons. Jadeite rubbed his head. Serena nodded. "They don't make the Silver Crystal." She informed them. He nodded and they were watching an anime when they felt a youma.

Zoisite waited impatiently for Sailor Moon with Kunzite and Beryl when the other Senshi and Tuxedo Mask showed up first. They had a fight with the youma and were struggling when Sailor Moon appeared with the two Shitennou at her side.

"Hand over the crystals and I give you my generals." Beryl said stretching out her hand. "Have them come over here first." Sailor Moon challenged. Beryl nodded and they reached her side. She placed the five crystals in Beryl's hand and left with the Shitennou trailing behind her. Beryl cackled and vanished with the youma.

"What do you want with us?" Kunzite asked when they arrived at an apartment. "I want you to keep me company." Sailor Moon chirped. Zoisite fell over and Kunzite's eye twitched. Jadeite started rolling around laughing and Nephrite cracked a smile. "Ok, ok. I wanted my friends back." Sailor Moon said detransforming. Serena stood in her place. "Friends?" Kunzite asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah." "Do we work for you now?" Zoisite asked. Serena blinked. "No. You work **with** me now." She said there was a pause as Jadeite found a cartoon and Zoisite peered at it curiously. "What do you think of the uniforms?" Serena asked. "I refuse to walk around in a miniskirt." Zoisite said immediately. There were giggles from Serena. "I meant the white and gold ones they're wearing." She said pointing at Jadeite and Nephrite. "I've been meaning to ask, why white and gold?" Nephrite asked. "Because my sister designed it." "You have a sister?" Jadeite asked incredulously. Everyone sweat-dropped. "Obviously." Zoisite said rolling his eyes. "I'd forgotten what an idiot you were." Kunzite commented. They all laughed while Jadeite pouted and eventually joined in.

Serena offered them stones. They stared at them blankly for a moment. Jadeite grabbed one for it to turn into a sword. He stared at it. "The Phoenix Sword." Serena nodded and waited. Zoisite grabbed one. "The Tortoise Daggers." Nephrite took one. "The Dragon Blade." Kunzite took the last one slowly. "The Tiger Fang." Serena smiled as the uniforms appeared on them. "Remember." She whispered. They fell unconscious as the memories returned.

"What do you think she wanted the generals for?" Ami asked. "It must be important if she traded five Rainbow Crystals for them." Luna said seriously. "How come no one notices that she's gone?" Makoto asked. "What do you mean?" Mamoru asked. "I went to her house and asked for Serena Tsukino but her parents said they didn't know anyone by that name." Makoto explained. They blinked. "She brainwashed them." Artemis said and they all agreed except Minako. "I still don't think she's evil." She protested. They started listing the facts again.

That night Minako tossed and turned as she relived the day she met Kunzite.

"Serenity!" Venus called as she raced through the gardens of Earth. She saw a flash of gold hair and turned the corner to see Serenity in the arms of the Prince of Earth. She mentally groaned when she heard a chuckle. She turned to see the handsomest man she had ever seen. She almost didn't hear what he said. "It must be hard, having a bundle of curiosity for a Princess." She blushed and she heard Endymion call his name. "Kunzite."

"I see you are awakening Venus." A figure in the mist said as she came out of the memory. "Princess?" "You're the only one who trusts me now. Keep faith Venus. Please…" The Princess' voice faded as Minako woke.

Beryl was livid as she realized the Rainbow Crystals didn't make the Silver Crystal. She sent a youma out to find the Silver Crystal.

"What was this emergency meeting about Luna?" Makoto asked yawning. "The Dark Kingdom doesn't have the Silver Crystal." Artemis said excitedly. They blinked awake. "What?" Mamoru asked. "The Silver Crystal can't be broken. The Rainbow Crystals were to be used as prisons for evils." Luna explained. "You mean we still have no idea where the Silver Crystal is?" Rei asked incredulously. "What about this?" Ami asked spreading a newspaper page on the table. "Lady Serenity's bringing her famous Crystal collection to town. Among her famous gems is the Silver Crystal which she shall present to her sister Serenity tonight and the collection will be up for viewing tonight at the Moon Palace." Ami read out aloud. They met each other's eyes before nodding.

"Did you find anything about the Crystal?" Beryl asked as the youma reported back. "Yes my Queen. Apparently, a Lady Serenity is bringing a collection of crystals among which is the Silver Crystal." The youma reported back. "Prepare the youma to crash and steal the Crystal." She ordered.

"I'm going out tonight. My sister invited me to a showing and I have to be present. Do you guys want to go too?" Serena asked. "We have to keep you safe for our Prince." Kunzite said. Serena rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

"It looks like the Moon Palace." Jadeite said with wide eyes. "That's why it's called the Moon Palace dimwit." Zoisite said awed at the resemblance. Nephrite suddenly gulped and tugged Kunzite's sleeve. "What?" Kunzite hissed annoyed. Nephrite pointed to the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask. "Masks on and separate." Serena said quietly slipping hers on.

"Hey guys, is that Serena?" Ami asked. They all whipped around to see a blonde with 'meatballs' in a white ball gown and mask. "We have to watch her. She could be after the silver crystal too." Rei hissed. They nodded and turned to stare at where the collection was being kept in a small case. "Do you think if we go to Lady Serenity in our Senshi outfits, she'll give us the Crystal?" Minako asked. "It's unlikely." Makoto commented. "If we want it, we're going to have to steal it." Mamoru said determinedly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the viewing today. We have reached the ceremony where I present some of my Crystals to my students and the Silver Crystal to my sister." Lady Serenity announced on stage. There was cheering. Three women and a man stepped on stage. The Senshi ignored what was going onstage in favor of a suspicious looking person.

"Who is that person anyway Princess?" Nephrite asked. "My sister." They blinked and turned back to study the woman onstage.


	3. The Outer Senshi

**Chapter 3**

**The Outer Senshi**

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

Everyone watched as the people on stage were presented with the Uranus Crystal, the Neptune Crystal, the Pluto Crystal, and the Saturn Crystal. The small group waited with bated breath when there was an announcement the receiver of the Silver Crystal was currently indisposed and the orchestra struck up a waltz.

"We should separate and try to spot any youma." Rei said. They nodded and fixing their masks set off in different directions.

"Try to charm the Senshi. They'll fall for you again. Don't give clues of your identity and pretend not to know them." Serena hissed. They nodded and went after the Senshi.

Rei was looking around for any suspicious characters but saw none. She was about to look somewhere else when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see blue eyes. He looked remarkably like Jadeite. "May I have this dance?" He asked. She opened her mouth to protest but found herself putting her hand in his. "You may."

Makoto scowled as she saw Rei dancing with a handsome blonde. "Why can't I ever find a guy like that?" She wondered. A hand appeared in her vision. "Would the lovely lady care to dance?" A guy asked. Makoto blushed. "Yes, thank you." She said as she stared into chocolate eyes.

Minako turned slowly examining every person when silver hair caught her eye. There she saw the handsomest man she had ever seen. Completely forgetting her mission, she trailed after him and when he turned a corner she lost him. She sighed in disappointment when a deep voice asked her for a dance. She turned to see the man she had been trailing. She nodded smiling.

Ami sighed as she saw her friends dancing. "No one will ever ask me to dance." She thought disappointedly. A request for a dance interrupted her thoughts and she found herself waltzing before her brain could process what happened. She looked up to see kind eyes the color of new grass.

Mamoru sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. He hadn't had the dream for a while now and he was reluctant to admit he felt lost without them. He sighed again when he thought he saw a miracle; His Princess. He trailed after her and soon they were dancing.

After the dance ended the couples stayed to talk when Lady Serenity appeared on stage again. "I'm sorry for the delay. It seems my sister snuck off to dance." Lady Serenity apologized shaking her head. "Will you please get up here Serenity?" She asked. Mamoru's dance partner sighed. "I guess I have to go now. It was fun while it lasted." She said before going onstage and taking her mask off. The Senshi gasped as they recognized Serena. A youma burst on stage that moment. "Hand over the Silver Crystal." It hissed. "Why ought I?" Lady Serenity asked raising an eyebrow. "I'll get it anyway." The youma said and charged. Lady Serenity closed her eyes. The Senshi tried to find a place to transform when a cry rang out. "Space Sword Blaster!" The youma was completely obliterated. Four Senshi stood in the room. "Are you alright Milady?" One of them asked. "I'm fine. Are you okay Serenity?" Lady Serenity asked. "I'm okay." Serena said brightly. The Senshi quietly transformed during the exchange.

"Who are you?" Mars asked. "Why in Selene's name should we tell you traitors?" The Senshi in navy hissed. "You may be our cousins but you can't expect us to tell you everything." She continued. "They don't remember." Serena cut in. All eyes turned toward her. "I still don't-"Navy started but Lady Serenity cut in. "That's enough Lord Uranus. Just do introductions." Navy grumbled a bit but introduced herself. "Senshi of the Wind and Sky, Sailor Uranus." The blue-green went next. "Senshi of the Sea and Water, Sailor Neptune." A green haired Senshi stepped next to her comrades. "Senshi of Time and Space, Sailor Pluto." The youngest looking Senshi went next. "Senshi of Death and Destruction, Sailor Saturn."

I'm sorry for not updating in so long but I might take even longer to update the next chapter. I apologize.


	4. Author's Note

I'm really sorry but I have lost all interest in Sailor Moon and I don't think I could continue this. I apologize because this seems to be one of my more popular stories but if I ever find the inspiration I will continue it but I'm really sorry.


End file.
